


Let Ryuji Say Fuck

by seths_dream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this in like twenty minutes and here we are, Phantom Thieves Hanging Out, Slice of Life, let ryuji say fuck 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: Ryuji was so effing done with this shit--Morgana was missing, there was some weird new girl in the Metaverse for some reason, and everyone was being so LOUD about it.Drabble regarding what it says on the tin.





	Let Ryuji Say Fuck

They were all gathered around the table in Leblanc’s attic, arguing over how to catch Morgana and what to do with this… Beauty Thief, and Ryuji couldn’t take it. Everyone was blaming _him_ and yeah, maybe he was to blame, sort of, but—

“Can we change the _fucking_ subject?” He snarled.

That got everyone’s attention.

“Ryuji!” Ann smacked the table. She sounded both incredulous and proud. “Ryuji, you said… _fuck_!”

“Um,” Ryuji stumbled.

“Ryuji said _fuck_ ,” Akira said in the same tone of voice.

“Ryuji said—” Makoto paused. “Um. F…”

“ _Ryuji said fuck!”_ Futaba yelled.

“Futaba!” Makoto said, scandalized. “There are customers downstairs!” Futaba gave her a Look. “Probably,” Makoto amended. “Potentially. Boss probably doesn’t want to hear it, at least.”

Yusuke hummed thoughtfully. “Ryuji, given your… ah, usual vulgarity—” Ryuji scoffed loudly, but wilted under Ann’s glare. “—I’ve wondered why you don’t say that word.”

Ryuji shrugged and scrubbed at his hair. He was suddenly embarrassed. “It’s, y’know.” He gestured widely.

Futaba rolled her eyes and flopped backwards onto the couch. “We really don’t.”

“We really don’t,” Makoto agreed.

“We—”

“Will you shut the fuck up?” Ryuji yelled.

A split second of silence, and Ann squealed.

“You’re on a _roll_ today, Ryuji!” Futaba crowed.

They heard the thump of a broom handle hitting the roof. “Can you kids not yell like that when the café is still open?” Sojiro’s voice yelled up the stairs. “My usual customers wouldn’t appreciate that sort of language.”

Properly chastised, they settled down before looking expectantly at Ryuji.

“Well,” he swallowed. “It’s dumb, okay? Just… one day my ma heard me say it and she got _so_ upset, like. More upset than I’d seen her in a long time. So I just try not to say it. You know?”

Akira rubbed his shoulder encouragingly.

Ann slung her arm around Ryuji’s shoulder when Akira’s hand left the other one. “I get it,” she said quietly. “It’s good that you do that for your mom. I know how important she is to you.”

“Yeah,” Ryuji said, feeling even more embarrassed. “It’s just… she does a lot for me, yeah? It’s the least I can do.”

“And she doesn’t mind you saying those other words?” Makoto asked.

“What, like shit and asshole and damn and—”

“We get it!” Makoto flushed. Futaba pinched her cheek and _aww_ ed.

“Yeah, she’s used to that. It doesn’t seem to bother her, anyway. I just wanna respect in whatever ways I can. She deserves it.” Ryuji looked down. “So can we. Uh. Change the subject?”

Akira caught his eye and smiled. “You’re a good effin’ kid.”

The conversation ended up turning back to Morgana in the long run, which wasn’t Ryuji’s favorite topic at the moment, but everyone’s looks towards him were a little softer, a little less judging. It was embarrassing, but also… nice. They had his back.

He was so lucky. They all were. They were all there for each other, hell or high tide, stronger together than they had been apart. Now it was time to find Morgana, to be there for him, too. Ryuji would even try to apologize. Even though it hadn’t really been his fault (kind of, maybe a little). It was time to put the team back together.


End file.
